recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star apple
Name Variations * sugar apple * jamun About star apple Wikipedia Article About Star apple on Wikipedia The star apple—scientifically known as Chrysophyllum cainito -- is a tropical tree of the family Sapotaceae, native to the lowlands of Central America and the West Indies. It grows rapidly and reaches 20 m in height. The star apple goes by numerous other common names including cainito, caimito, golden leaf tree, abiaba, pomme de lait, estrella, and aguay. It is also known by the synonym Achras caimito. It has round, purple-skinned fruit that is often green around the calyx, with a star pattern in the pulp. Sometimes there is a greenish-white variety of the fruit. The skin is rich in latex, and both it and the rind are not edible. The flattened seeds are light brown and hard. It bears fruit year around after it reaches about seven years of age. The fruits are delicious as a fresh dessert fruit; it is sweet and best served chilled. The flattened seeds are light brown and hard. Infusions of the leaves have been used against diabetes and articular rheumatism. The bark is considered a tonic and stimulant, and a bark decoction is used as an antitussive. The fruit also exist in two colors, dark purple and greenish brown. The purple fruit has a more dense skin and texture while the greenish brown fruit has a thin skin and a more liquid pulp. A plum-sized, round fruit with smooth, shiny, purple skin that encloses 8 translucent segments of rose-tinged, white pulp, each containing a hard, dark-brown seed.An important part of a traditional dessert known as matrimony, the star apple is a succulent round fruit about the size of an orange. Native to Jamaica and the Greater Antilles, the skin of this fruit is either a shiny purple color or a less eye-catching green. No matter what color, the flesh of the star apple is delicious. Chrysophyllum cainito is a tropical tree of the family Sapotaceae, native to the lowlands of Central America and the West Indies. It grows rapidly and reaches 20 m in height. It has numerous common names including Cainito, Caimito, Star apple, Golden leaf tree, Abiaba, Pomme de lait, Estrella, and Aguay. It is also known by the synonym Achras caimito. The leaves are evergreen, alternate, simple oval, entire, 5-15 cm long; the underside shines like a golden color seen from a distance. The tiny flowers are purplish white and have a sweet fragrant smell. The tree is also hermaphroditic (self-fertile). It has round, purple-skinned fruit that is often green around the calyx, with a star pattern in the pulp. Sometimes there is a greenish-white variety of the fruit. The skin is rich in latex, and both it and the rind are not edible. The flattened seeds are light brown and hard. It bears fruit year around after it reaches about seven years of age. It is hermaphroditic (self fertile). The fruits are delicious as a fresh dessert fruit; it is sweet and best served chilled. The flattened seeds are light brown and hard. Infusions of the leaves have been used against diabetes and articular rheumatism. The bark is considered a tonic and stimulant, and a bark decoction is used as an antitussive. In Literature The Nobel Prize-winning poet Derek Walcott immortalizes the fruit as a symbol of the Caribbean itself in his 1979 collection, The Star-Apple Kingdom. Star apple Recipes Source * Chrusophyllum cainito from Wikipedia -- original source of article, licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License Category:Exotic fruit Category:Indian Food Glossary Category:Jamaican Food Glossary